Welcome To My Life
by SpasticBamBam
Summary: Miroku lived his life the way he wanted. He had a good job, a decent place, and he could almost get any girl he saw. Until one day a past fling found him and dumped a kid at his door. Sure enough this little girl was his. Becoming a dad? Not the plan.
1. I have a daughter

Miroku's POV [1]

My life was going good according to me. Nothing could have possibly gone wrong. I was living up the single life, I had, and still have, a steady job at my office, and everything was great. I didn't need a relationship to make me happy; though most people my age are settling down now, I don't see the point in it. I was happy going out after work and finding a girl to hook up with. Trust me I still have it, those charms that younger men rely on to get them a woman. I've mastered them. I'd bed them; they leave in the morning before I wake up. It was a pretty sweet deal. Nothing bad ever came of it. Except my friends keep telling me I do this because I'm afraid of commitment, which I will admit sounds like me but hey, I'm happy so who cares right? I never thought my life could come crashing down on my like this.

3rd Person POV

Miroku stood there staring at a familiar woman. She held a child in her arms and a pink duffle bag was slung on her shoulder. Miroku stood in disbelief; he knew this could not be happening to him. He was helpless as the woman handed him the child.

"Kagura, there must be some mistake." Miroku finally uttered.

"Here, she's you're problem now. I've got my own issues I need to take care of." Was Kagura's reply. She dropped the duffle bag and left without another word, not even a goodbye to the child.

Miroku looked the little girl over; she had his eyes and his nose. He could just see it. He was horror stricken. Of course he would have a paternity test to make sure she was his but he already knew the outcome. She was his and he was now responsible for taking care of another person. He had no clue about babies.

"Do you know how old you are?" Miroku asked her.

The little girl smiled a toothy grin and proudly declared, "I two!"

"And what is your name sweetheart?"

"Rin! My name Rin!" Rin pointed to herself when she said her name.

Miroku had no clue what to do with a two year old. Until today he didn't even know he had a two year old daughter.

"Well my name is Miroku," He didn't know if he should have her call him daddy or what so for now this is what he would have her call him.

"Roku, Roku, Roku." Rin stated back to him.

He knelt down to grab her duffle bag which had a note attached to it. It said Rin at the top. He would read that later. Right now he needed to find someone to help him and he went across the hall to apartment 207. His friend Sango would know what to do. At least he hoped she would know.

After knocking he waited and shifted with Rin in his arm. She was started to get heavy.

"Coming!" He heard Sango's voice. The lock was undone and he heard the door click as it opened. "Hey Miroku how are you? Who is this little cutie?"

"Apparently, she's my daughter."

At that Sango's once happy expression turned to one of worry. "Oh my god, Miroku…" She didn't have to say anything else.

"I know, I know. But I didn't even know she existed until 3 minutes ago."

"She does look like you, but I would still have her checked. Just to be sure." Sango invited him in. "Here, sit down." Sango turned to her hallway. "Kohaku, Mekana come in here please." She called.

Two teens appeared from the hallway. One was Kohaku, Sango's little brother. The other was Kohaku's friend, Mekana. She had short dark brown hair and hazel eyes. [2]

"I need you two to watch," Sango looked to Miroku for the girls name.

"Uhh, Rin." He spoke softly.

"Yes, I need you to watch Rin while Miroku and I go to the store. I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't an emergency, so please don't complain right now. We need to go."

The two nodded. Mekana was the first to make contact with the girl.

"Hi Rin. My name is Mekana, but if that's too hard to say you can call me Meki." She told Rin.

Miroku set her down and headed for the door with Sango. He looked back and saw that Rin was hesitant to go to the teen. He walked back and patted Rin on the head and said "Rin, this is a friend of mine; she is going to watch you for a while so da-Roku can go out for a little bit, but I'll be right back okay?" Miroku comforted Rin and she eased toward Mekana. Mekana had squat down so she was eye level with Rin. Feeling a bit better about leaving his daughter he went with Sango to buy things for around his house.

When Sango and Miroku returned they found Rin sleeping on Mekana and Kohaku. They were both tired from running around with the two year old that they were falling asleep themselves.

"Um, I'll take her home now." Miroku wasn't sure how to go about picking up a sleeping child so he didn't.

"Where do you need me to take her?" Mekana whispered.

"My apartment is just across the hall, I set up a bed for her in the first room on the right." Miroku hoped that he could handle it if she woke up in the middle of the night. From what he knew, most kids didn't sleep well.

"Miroku, I've got to go get ready for my shift at the diner." Sango spoke softly.

"Alright, I think I'm alright now." Miroku told her and she disappeared into her room.

Mekana brought Rin into the room Miroku had set up for her with Sango. Most of the things they bought were princess themed. He got her a pink and purple bed, a nightstand, a chest and drawers, and a tiny table and chairs all matching the bed set. Mekana put Rin down slowly hoping to not wake her. Rin only stirred a little bit but went right back to sleep with a few rocks from Mekana. They left the room; leaving the door cracked slightly so he could hear her if he needed to.

"You're pretty good with her. Do you babysit?" Miroku questioned.

"I used to on weekends during school. I'm not needed by that family in the summer though so if you ever need me-"

"I'd like to hire you." Miroku exclaimed. "I'd pay you well, I just need someone to help me out…I'm new to this whole dad thing."

"Oh, um yeah sure. If you would just give me a schedule I can be here when you need me. I live in the apartment building down the street from this one. I could stay the night here, in her room if you want." Mekana offered.

"Actually that would be a big help, and I'll pay you extra for staying the night. Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this helps me right now." Miroku thanked her.

"Oh don't worry about paying me tonight. You need a break, and it doesn't look like anyone has given you one today so don't worry about it." Mekana replied.

"You're a sweet kid. Thanks. I'll bring you some blankets and a pillow or two." Miroku was exhausted. After bringing Mekana the beddings he went to his room where he laid down and fell asleep instantly.


	2. A visit from Grandma

Visit from Grandma…

Miroku was scrabbling. He usually got up before Mekana arrived and left when she was feeding Rin breakfast. Today he overslept and his alarm on his phone hadn't gone off. Today was off to a bad start. He didn't even know what time it was until Mekana knocked on his door and told him it was almost 8.

As Miroku rushed around his apartment gathering the things he needed he jumped into the shower where he talked to himself. "This is just great, I need to meet with my client today and I'm going to end up being late." He sighed and washed his hair and body as quickly as he could. When he turned off the water he realized he hadn't grabbed a towel on his way into the bathroom. Cursing silently to himself, he opened the curtain. To his surprise there was a towel sitting on the counter. He was shocked to notice he had forgotten to lock the door. He was glad to have Mekana around. She wasn't just Rin's babysitter she seemed like she was his sometimes too.

After dressing quickly Miroku headed out into the living room where Mekana sat with Rin next to her. The now familiar tune of her favorite show came on just as he walked into the room. _"We're your best friends the Backyardigans!" _Was coming from the television. He smiled at his daughter and looked around for his keys.

"Kitchen table." Mekana said without looking up.

Sure enough they were where he left them last night next to his brief case. "Thanks." Miroku made his way to the door.

He turned around to say his goodbye but Rin was already at his feet.

"Buh-bye Roku!" Rin held her arms up and Miroku picked her up to hug her and kiss her cheek.

"Bye Rin. Have fun with Mekana today." Smiling at his daughter and handing he over to Mekana. "I'll see you later. Oh um, Sango wanted to go out to this new restaurant in town, I mean you'd get a break, she doesn't want to go until 7:30. So could you watch Rin for me?"

"Of course. Just enjoy yourselves." Mekana set Rin down who ran back to finish watching Backyardigans. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, thanks." Miroku smirked thinking about later tonight. He would enjoy himself.

...*...*...*...

"Mom, you really didn't have to come over…I've got things covered." Miroku was slowly turning his key in the door, he really hated when his mom came around. She insisted that she see her grandchild tonight, of all nights. His third date with Sango. This was usually when he would invite the woman inside for some 'hands on' action. And when his mother was around he knew nothing would be happening tonight.

"Oh Miroku, don't be silly. A grandma has to see her grandchild as much as she can. Beside the fact that I didn't know you had a daughter until she was two." Okiko said as she let herself in before Miroku. She had at least five bags in her hand. All presents for Rin of course.

Miroku sighed as he heard his mother turn off the television in the middle of Backyardigans. This would be a long night, for everyone.

"Television at this age will rot your brain child. You should know better Miroku." Okiko began setting out books and things around the living room. "These are better than any television show will ever be."

Miroku sat in the kitchen drinking some water. Mekana walked into the living room confused. Miroku looked at her; his mother would defiantly make a comment about her just for the clothes she was wearing.

"This is your babysitter? Aren't you a little young to be babysitting?" Okiko sneered.

"I'm 17, so no I don't think I'm too young to be a babysitter. Miroku, who is this woman?" Mekana raised an eyebrow in Miroku's direction.

"That would be my mother." Miroku said looking down at his cup.

"Greaaaat." Mekana turned around. Rin was now at her leg pulling on her shorts.

"That woman turn off yardigans!" Rin gave the old woman a glare.

"Now dear, that is no way to treat your grandmother!" Okiko reached for the child only to have Mekana push her hand away. Miroku stood up now, knowing his mothers next actions would not be in the best interest for Rin.

"Excuse me young lady who do you think you are? Walking around here in your shorty shorts and barely coving yourself, don't you touch me, you should be ashamed to be walking around a grown man like that; have some decency. Now give me my grandchild."

"Ma'am, she doesn't know you. It takes her a while to get used to someone. You can't just grab her like that." Mekana picked up Rin, she was scared and anyone could tell she didn't want to be near Okiko.

"Mekana could you take Rin to her room?" Miroku asked and Mekana nodded walking away.

"Mother, this is just like you. You can't come in here and expect things to go the way you want them to. Rin was abandoned by her mother. Any trust she has developed now is from patience with her. She doesn't know you so you can't just grab her. Mekana is with her every day, she knows Rin better than anyone. I trust her with my child and I will keep trusting her with Rin." Miroku waited for the yelling to begin but nothing happened.

"Oh Miroku, I'm sorry. I've just been waiting to have a grandchild for years. Now that I finally have one I don't know what to do for her. I hope you're not mad at me. I didn't mean to scare her. I just want to do right by her, since her mother couldn't. Please give me another chance?" Okiko looked at her son sincerely, she really did mean well.

"Alright, but another day mom? Give her time to calm down." Okiko nodded and left the bags with Miroku.

"I'll call next week to set up some time with her." She said as she closed the door.

Miroku walked down the hall to Rin's room, he could hear Mekana telling Rin a story about a princess. He smiled as he entered the room.

"Roku, roku! Meki knows a princess! Can I be a princess?" Rin bounced up and down in front of him.

"You're already a princess." Miroku picked her up and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "We can get you a princess tiara tomorrow. I promise."

"Yeeeey!" Rin yelled as she hugged Miroku around his neck.

"Mekana, I'm sorry for what my mother said, she's been like that since I was a kid." Miroku apologized.

"Nah, don't worry about it." She stood and took Rin from Miroku. "Rin, would you like to watch the rest of the Backyardigans?"

Rin giggled and tried to push Mekana forward. "I'll take that as a yes." Mekana laughed walking out of Rin's room with Miroku behind.

...*...*...*...

Miroku just got home from his date with Sango. She got called into work so she couldn't come over afterward like he had hoped. He came home to find Rin sleeping on Mekana's lap. Chuckling silently he picked Rin up off of the sleeping teen and brought her to her bed.

When Miroku returned Mekana was yawning and rubbing her neck.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep." She yawned again, and got up from the couch to stretch.

"It's fine. I bet you had a long day. Do you want to just stay here?" Miroku asked, he would drive her home if she wanted him to, but he was tired himself.

"Oh, um if that's okay with you? I guess, sure. I needed to grab something from Kohaku in the morning anyway, now I don't have to leave my house extra early. Thanks." She smiled.

"Well I'll bring you some blankets and a pillow."

After bringing Mekana the things she needed he yawned himself, it was still kind of early to go to bed but he didn't have a T.V. in his room.

Mekana, as if sensing he wanted to watch the T.V. said "I'm not gonna go to bed yet either if you want to watch something. I think there's a movie on in a few minutes."

"Oh, is there? Wanna watch it with me?" Miroku flipped through the T.V. guide. "Ah, She's Out of My League is that the movie you were talking about?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, Kohaku told me it's pretty funny." Mekana leaned against the arm rest. "Turn it on!" She leaned over to grab the remote brushing against Miroku's chest. Surprisingly it sent shivers down his back. Miroku froze, he thought it was just his imagination until it happened again. Mekana didn't realize it but she was still leaning on Miroku.

'It's just happening because I haven't had enough female contact.' When Miroku looked over at Mekana he could see that she was enjoying the movie. This brought a smile to his lips. Just then, Mekana asked him something at random.

"Do you think I dress like a slut?"

"What?" Miroku turned to her, quite confused by her question.

"I mean, your mom said that I should cover up. Am I really showing too much?" She was genuinely concerned about this.

"Absolutely not, I know sluts. And you do not dress like one." Miroku stated. He knew what he was talking about.

"Okay, if I am ever wearing something iffy just tell me. I'll change." Mekana turned back to the movie.

"Mekana, look at me." She turned. "You do not dress inappropriately; you are a really sweet girl. I don't know what I or Rin would do without you." Miroku looked her in the eye as he said it. He meant it. She did a lot for him. Not only taking care of Rin, but taking care of his apartment and him sometimes.

Mekana turned back to the movie, she felt silly for taking Okiko's accusations to heart. A faint blush covered her face, as she muttered a no problem to Miroku.


End file.
